Iris
by Nami-007
Summary: ¿Y sabes por qué hay un amor que nunca morirá? Harry/Hermione. Oneshot.


**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Iris**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

_¿Y sabes por qué hay un amor que nunca morirá?_

Harry no podía dormir. Yacía en la cama mirando al techo, o lo poco que la luz de la luna dejaba vislumbrar. Llevaba horas en esa posición, sin mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, simplemente estrechando con todas sus fuerzas el trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

Había pasado un mes desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y a pesar de haber salido victorioso, del reconocimiento de todos, no deseaba nada más que morir.

Levantó la mano con la que sostenía el pergamino para volver a leerlo. Era en vano, apenas había luz y aún si hubiera habido, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Por otro kado, tampoco necesitaba leerlo. Porque, después de todo, esas palabras iban a resonar en su cabeza el resto de su vida.

_Querido Harry,_

_¿Cómo estás? Si estás leyendo esto, significará que estás vivo, y eso es un gran alivio para mí, aunque eso también significará que yo ya no estoy a tu lado._

_No sé con exactitud por qué estoy escribiendo esto. Supongo que después de lo hoy, de escapar de la mansión de los Malfoy, necesito estar segura de que si me sucede algo, si muero, no te echarás las culpas. Pude decidir, ¿verdad? Y yo siempre escogí seguirte y estar contigo._

_Si aún sigues con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, no te detengas, sé que no lo harás. _

_Espero que cuando todo esto acabe y Voldemort haya muerto encuentres tranquilidad y puedas ser realmente feliz. Yo te observaré, desde donde quiera que esté, y rezaré por ello. _

_Alguien me dijo una vez que: si no está escrito es como si no existiera. Es por eso que decido decirte lo siguiente así, en una carta, para que lo sepas tú, para que quede constancia de que te quiero, no sólo como amigo, Harry. Te amo y sé que siempre lo haré._

_Creo que pensarás que soy una cobarde por no decírtelo a la cara. Pero tienes que entender que es muy complicado. Hay tantas personas involucradas, dudo mucho de que si te lo dijera, las cosas pudieran volver a ser las de antes. _

_Sé lo que estarás pensado ¿si siguiera con vida nunca habría dicho nada? Verás Harry, daría lo que fuera por verte feliz y si eso significa que yo guarde mis sentimientos para no dañar nuestra amistad, lo haré. Nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión mientras me permita estar a tu lado, quizá no de la manera que anhelo, pero estaré, y eso para mí es lo más importante. Seguiré adelante, ya lo verás._

_Aunque si lees esto significará que no voy a seguir adelante, porque ya no podré._

_Por último, si está carta la tienes entre tus manos querrá decir que mi cuerpo no desaparecerá en manos del enemigo. Te pido, Harry, que busques a mis padres y les hagas recuperar la memoria. Sé que dije que serían más felices sin saber que tienen una hija, y que si muero no lo sentirían. Pero quiero que mis padres me recuerden. Son mi familia._

_Harry, sigue adelante. Por mí._

_Un beso,_

_Hermione._

Harry lloraba silenciosamente. Notaba como las lágrimas resbalan por ambos lados de su cara, y lo frías que estaban al llegar a sus orejas.

La señora Granger le había dado la carta justo después del funeral, hacía tres semanas, pero no había tenido valor para leerla hasta hoy.

'_Harry' una voz le llamó y él se giró._

_Era realmente doloroso. '¿Así habría sido Hermione?' pensó al ver a Jean Granger con los ojos enrojecidos._

'_¿Sí?' se limitó a contestar, no quería hablar, porque entonces el nudo de su garganta explotaría y no podría parar._

'_Esto es para ti' le tendió un sobre, reconoció la perfecta letra de Hermione, donde se podía leer: Para Harry._

'_Gracias' respondió cogiéndolo, evitando mirar a Jean Granger a la cara. Era su culpa que Hermione estuviese muerta, era su culpa que los señores Granger hubieran perdido a su única hija. Sería algo que llevaría siempre consigo._

'_Harry, cuidaste de mi hija todo lo que pudiste' dijo Jean. 'Y no me refiero sólo a este último año.'_

_Harry la miró sin comprender._

'_Fuiste su primer amigo, su mejor amigo me atrevería a decir. La primera Navidad que Hermione volvió de Hogwarts habló de ti sin parar. Me explicó cómo la salvasteis de ese troll' Jean intentó mantenerse calmada. 'Si no fuese por ti, habría perdido a Hermione mucho antes. No la habría visto crecer y convertirse en una mujer tan valiente.'_

_Harry asintió._

'_Ella sabía donde se metía y que lo hacía por ti. Tú arriésgate tu vida por ella varias veces, y ella también lo hizo por ti' Jean tragó saliva y continúo 'Espero que recuerdas siempre a mi Hermione.'_

_Jean le abrazó y Harry se sintió aliviado durante unos segundos._

'_Podrías venir a visitarnos algún día…' sugirió Jean al apartarse._

'_Claro' contestó._

_La señora Granger se giró y regresó con su marido, quien les observaba a unos metros de distancia. John Granger estaba hundido, Harry lo vio en sus ojos, y eso le hizo sentirse más culpable._

_Se recostó contra el mismo árbol donde hacía un año, Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que irían con él, adónde sea que fuese. Daría todo por volver a aquel día y decirle a Hermione que no, que se fuera con sus padres._

_Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta de que sin ella nunca hubiera llegado a ese día, sin ella probablemente seguiría perdido en algún bosque sin saber qué hacer ni por donde ir. Sin ella no estaría vivo._

Harry encontró fuerzas para levantarse. Tanteó la cama con la mano que tenía libre y cogió su varita.

'_Lumos'_ susurró.

Miró a su alrededor, y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y fue escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la cocina de la Madriguera vio a Ginny sentada tomando un vaso de leche. Y tuvo la sensación de que aquello ya lo había vivido antes. No se equivocaba. Una noche de hacía dos semanas, la había encontrado en el mismo sitio con el mismo vaso.

'_Harry' dijo Ginny cuando se percató de su presencia._

_Harry se acercó a coger un vaso y lo llenó de agua. No quería hablar con nadie._

'_Necesitas hablar de lo que ha pasado' dijo Ginny. 'Todos queríamos a Hermione, ella era como mi hermana mayor, Harry, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida. El mundo no se ha acabado, acaba de empezar.'_

_Se bebió el vaso de agua de un solo trago._

'_Ginny' dijo mientras depositaba el vaso en el fregadero 'mi mundo sí se ha acabado.'_

'_Me tienes a mí. ¡Tenemos un futuro!' exclamó._

_Harry estaba cansado, a lo sumo conseguía dormir dos horas seguidas antes de despertarse sobresaltado. Y cuando no dormía se quedaba tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada, mirando al vacío, así había sido desde que había llegado a la Madriguera. Ron se había cansado de aquello en una semana y se había trasladado a la antigua habitación de los gemelos. Él quería seguir adelante, Harry se había quedado estancado._

_Por la madrugada, con la esperanza de no tropezarse con nadie, Harry bajaba a la cocina y comía lo que la señora Weasley le hubiera dejado._

_¿Por qué estaba en la Madriguera? Aún era algo que seguía preguntándose, sabía que la señora Weasley había insistido en que se quedara en casa, con su familia, seguramente sospechaba que, de quedarse solo en Grimauld Place, se volvería loco._

'_Ginny, no hay un nosotros' contestó deseando haber podido habido lidiar con esa conversación más adelante. 'Ya no puede haber un nosotros. No lo habrá nunca.'_

'_¿Por qué?' preguntó Ginny, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

'_Porque quiero a Hermione.'_

_Ginny quiso contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry añadió:_

'_Sé que siempre la querré.'_

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y al pasar por su lado le dio las buenas noches. Harry agradeció quedarse solo. Comió a toda prisa, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. 'Es la última vez' se prometió a sí mismo.

Al volver a la habitación, se acercó a la mesita de noche, dejó la carta de Hermione y sacó un calcetín que estaba hecho un ovillo. Lo desenrolló y metió la mano dentro, al contacto con la piedra, la vio aparecer, como la había visto aparecer hacía un mes.

'_Harry' dijo una voz tan parecida a la de su conciencia._

_Levantó la vista del suelo, y allí estaba Hermione, o al menos su alma, su espíritu._

'_Lo siento' dijo Harry en voz queda._

'_No es tu culpa, Harry' contestó Hermione. 'Si es de alguien, es de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y ahora ella está muerta.'_

'_No voy a perdonármelo nunca' murmuró._

'_No, Harry. No quiero que sea así, quiero que seas feliz, tienes una vida por delante, una vida sin maldad y sin la muerte acechándote en cada esquina.'_

'_Pero-'_

'_Hazlo por mí.'_

_Harry asintió, aunque no creía que fuese a ser capaz._

'_¿Puedo pedirte algo?' preguntó Hermione, Harry le hizo una señal para que continuara hablando. 'Encuentra a mis padres, por favor, y haz que me recuerden.'_

_Los ojos de Harry comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

'_Tienes que dejarme ir, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo. No te aferres a la Piedra de la Resurrección, Harry' Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y añadió: 'Vive.'_

_Harry soltó la piedra y cayó de rodillas al suelo. La realidad le golpeó tan fuerte al saber que Hermione nunca más estaría a su lado, y ahora que la perdía para siempre se daba cuenta de que la amaba. Y que jamás podría vivir sin ella._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lloró por Hermione, la primera de miles de veces._

Harry se sentó en la cama y ella también lo hizo.

'Leíste mi carta' dijo al fin Hermione.

'Sí' contestó. 'Necesitaba verte una vez más. Necesitaba decirte que te-'

Hermione puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no hablara más, y Harry notó que al igual que los fantasmas, estaba fría.

'Lo sé, Harry.'

'Desearía tanto que me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Podríamos haber tenido-' Harry calló, esa frase le era tan familiar.

'¿Qué ocurre?' preguntó Hermione.

'Es lo mismo que le dije a Ginny' admitió Harry.

'Ambos sabemos lo poco original que eres con estas cosas' respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. 'A veces, Harry, no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Y siento tanto que haya tenido que ser así.'

'¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?' los ojos verdes de Harry volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. 'Siempre has estado a mi lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo.'

'Hay muchas cosas por hacer. Querías ser auror, ¿no?'

'Todo eso no tiene sentido si no vas a estar aquí.'

'Pero no puedes hacer nada para que vuelva, Harry. Esto no es el final, nos volveremos a ver, no en esta vida, sino en la muerte, te esperaré, y entonces querré que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que lograste' Hermione posó una mano en la mejilla de Harry, y éste tembló ante el frío contacto.

Un instante después él puso su mano encima de la ella.

'Te quiero' susurró Harry.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry temblar y exhalar vapor.

'Y yo a ti' contestó mientras se inclinaba. 'Me siento como Casper' añadió entre risas.

Harry parpadeó, y fue entonces cuando los fríos labios de Hermione chocaron con los calientes de él. Cerró los ojos, y permanecieron así durante dos segundos.

Al separarse, Hermione seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

'Me quedaré contigo toda la noche.'

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, y Harry se quedó dormido en apenas unos minutos.

. . .

Habían pasado cien años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort. Harry había asistido a varias celebraciones, y después de un arduo día, volvía a casa.

Se sentó en su despacho, y echó una mirada alrededor. En las paredes se podía sentir el trabajo de toda una vida. Sus años como auror, sus años en el Ministerio, donde convirtió en realidad los sueños de Hermione, entre varios de sus logros destacaban la defensa por los derechos de los elfos domésticos y la igualdad total entre nacidos de muggle y sangre pura.

Nunca se casó. Pero eso no le impedía sentir que tenía una familia. Estaban los Weasley y Ted Lupin, al cual quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

Harry redactó unas pocas líneas en su diario personal. Lo cerró. Y murmurando Nox, salió del despacho.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se echó directamente en la cama. Estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo ya no era el de antes, y cada vez más le costaba moverse, sus duros años de auror le pasaban factura.

Enfocó la vista para contemplar la foto que había en la mesita. Hermione, Ron y él reían a la cámara. Harry recordó la situación con cariño. Sonrió, y con un último suspiro cerró los ojos.

_Será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura._

Harry tenía diecisiete años otra vez, corría por el Gran Comedor buscando desesperado a los Weasley, a Ron y a Hermione. Voldemort estaba muerto, todo había terminado. Pronto llegó al centro de la sala, una sensación de déjà vu recorrió su cuerpo, la gente se agolpaba alrededor de alguien, sabía lo que iba a encontrar, ya lo había visto una vez. Entonces se percató de que no habían heridos, no habían mortífagos y que él no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

La gente se dispersó a ambos lados de él, mostrándole un camino. Vio a sus padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a muchos más. Al final, estaba ella de espaldas. Harry anduvo a paso lento, sin poder creer donde estaba, ella se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia él.

Hermione se detuvo a un metro, sonriendo, Harry dio los dos pasos que les separaban y la besó.

Entonces, una explosión de aplausos rompió el silencio del Gran Comedor.

_¿Y ya sabes por qué hay un amor que nunca morirá?_

* * *

Nota de la Autora: La última vez que escribí sobre Harry y Hermione fue en octubre de 2007. Así que considero esto como mi vuelta 'oficial' al fandom.

El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero estaba escuchando música mientras escribía. Y de todas, la canción Iris de Goo Goo Dolls refleja muy bien la primera parte del fic.

¡Saludos!

**Editado: **Por si alguien más lo está pensando, el final está basado en Titanic, no sé si realmente eso es un problema. En general el fic está basado en Casper, Titanic y la cantidad de canciones que estuve escuchando. La frase en cursiva sobre la muerte es de Dumbledore. Y la que hay al principio y al final del fic es de la canción One by One de Enya.


End file.
